Hai Mpreg
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Y después de estar una semana siendo esclavo de las nauseas; se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía.


Quizás ambos me han quedado demasiado OCC.. pero bueno.. tenia ganas de escribir algo así. Espero que entiendan el final.. suerte!

* * *

Ya era la tercera vez que devolvía el estómago en ése día. Todo le daba asco, incluso su amado vicio (cerveza) estaba del lado de las cosas que no volvería a ingerir en 20 años.

Estaba considerando mudarse al sanitario y ponerse suero directo en la vena, porque estaba seguro que entre el vómito y falta de apetito; acabaría muerto en unos días.

Ya llevaba casi una semana así. No le dolía nada ni sentía mareos, sólo era ése asco que le venía de repente. Realmente no sabía de dónde le venía venía el malestar, aún con sus conocimientos de medicina, no tenía claro qué cosa le estaba provocando tal estado.

Se fijó en su brazo y cayó en la cuenta de que se había ensuciado con el contenido de su estómago. Decidió darse un baño, para limpiarse y relajarse.

Se levantó del lado del retrete en dónde había estado toda la mañana y fue a la habitación para quitarse la ropa. Entró de nuevo al baño y de inmediato fue a la regadera. El constante golpeteo del agua sobre su cuerpo le sentó agradablemente. Le alejó un poco de tensión y su estómago dejó de molestarle por unos momentos.

Pasó a enjabonarse, recorrió su cuerpo con lentitud para no agitarse mucho y alborotar su malestar. Tocó su pecho, su abdomen, sus caderas.. y de pronto se detuvo, en su vientre. Apenas había sido un roce con su mano pero le pareció que ahí había algo diferente a lo usual.

En lugar de seguirse manoseando, se lavó el jabón que tenía y salió de la regadera para verse en el espejo pegado en la puerta. A simple vista, de frente, no había nada anormal; pero cuando se puso de perfil, notó una ligera curvatura en ésa zona.

Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, presionó levemente con sus dedos en el lugar. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

**Estaba preñado.**

Pegó un grito desesperado que se escuchó por todo el Xanadú. Casi al instante se escucharon golpes en la puerta y la voz preocupada de Momotarou preguntando qué sucedía.

_**-No es nada.-**_ respondió _**-Vete.-**_

_**-Está seguro?-**_ volvió a preguntar Momotarou.

_**-Sí, vete!-**_

El aprendiz dejó de llamar. Pero no se fue. Decidió esperar hasta que a su jefe se le pasara el ataque.

_**-Tao-Taro-kun, estás ahí?-**_

_**-Sí, que sucede, Hakutaku-sama?-**_

_**-Tengo que pedirte un favor.-**_

_**-De qué se trata?-**_

_**-Quiero.. que vayas al infierno y le digas al friki idiota que venga lo más pronto posible.-**_

_**-Hakutaku-sama, lo haré pero.. no estoy seguro de que Hoozuki-sama quiera venir. Todo el tiempo está ocupado y.. al menos dígame el motivo por el que quiere verlo, quizás así encuentre la manera de convencerlo.-**_

_**-Sólo dile que tengo un problema desde hace un mes.-**_

_**-Ha? Sólo eso?-**_

_**-El entenderá, te lo aseguro.-**_

_**-Bueno, sí usted lo dice.. entonces me voy.-**_

Escuchó los pasos alejarse y suspiro pesadamente mientras volvía a la regadera. Terminó de bañarse rápidamente y salió del baño. Buscó ropa limpia. Conservó su mismo modelo de camisa pero cambio la talla de sus pantalones por unos menos ajustados y encima su bata blanca.

Se miró al espejo. No había nada diferente. Era obvio que todavía estaba lejos de notarse.

Se tiró en su cama para descansar. Estuvo ahí por una hora esperando hasta que escuchó golpes en su puerta y un _"Hakutaku-san"_ interpretado por una voz fría.

_**-Pasa.-**_indicó, casi suspirando sin moverse de su lugar.

Hoozuki abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación. Se quedó parado a un lado de la entrada, observando a la bestia.

_**-Es una broma ¿cierto?-**_ preguntó Hoozuki.

_**-Eso quisiera yo..-**_ respondió Hakutaku.

_**-Que harás?-**_

_**-Te llamé para que tú decidas eso.-**_

_**-Para empezar, es mío?-**_

_**-No empieces con ésas tonterías de idiotas que no quieren aceptar la realidad.-**_

_**-Se trata de ti.-**_

_**-Es tuyo.-**_

Hoozuki de cierta forma, quedó convencido. A pesar de que la bestia era bastante estúpida, en ése momento estaba hablando de una forma seria.

_**-No sabía que podías..-**_

_**-Pero sabías que somos diferentes de los humanos, sobretodo yo.-**_

_**-En ése momento no estaba cuerdo.-**_

_**-Eso ya lo se.-**_

_**-Sí se enteran van a obligarnos a casarnos.-**_

_**-No quiero unir mi vida a un bastardo como tú.-**_

_**-Entonces.. vas a sacarlo?-**_

_**-No lo quieres?-**_

_**-No se trata de eso.-**_

_**-Supuse que sería así.-**_

Hoozuki se quedó callado. Hakutaku suspiró nuevamente, después se levantó de la cama y se acercó al demonio.

_**-Es todo mi problema entonces, puedes irte.-**_

_**-Dime qué harás.-**_

_**-No será.-**_

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Hoozuki ladeo la mirada y chasqueo la lengua. Hakutaku se sintió fastidiado y empujó al demonio fuera de la habitación.

-Nunca vuelvas a tomar una sola gota de alcohol en mi presencia, ni te atrevas a hacerme eso nuevamente. Nunca. Sí lo intentas, te mataré. Lo juro.- sentenció, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.


End file.
